Kuni family (TCG)
The Kuni was one of the founding families of the Crab Clan. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Castle Kuni was their ancestral seat of power. Gaze Into Darkness, by D. G. Laderoute History Founding At the clan's founding, three men stepped forward to prove themselves and were sent by the Kami Hida to slay a terrifying demon. Working together, they prevailed and were accepted as the founders of the great families within the Crab. The founder of the Kuni studied the demon's weaknesses, and the stations of their descendants still reflected his role within that legendary battle, providing priests and scholars. Kuni Wastes The ancestral lands of the Kuni were tainted during a Shadowlands attack that even breached the Kaiu Wall. The lands were retaken and cleansed, but the methods used left a barrened and wasted soil, void of any life, the Kuni Wastelands. Gaze Into Darkness, by D. G. Laderoute Something had begun to grow and fester underneath the territories of the Kuni. Plants withered, water became foul, and shugenja lost contact with the kami. The Kuni began to evacuate and cleared out their invaluable libraries just before hordes of Shadowlands creatures clawed out of the ground. Dōkutsu no Majo was an oni which attacked the Crab lands twisting earth kami into burrowing kansen and targeted the Kuni lands to tap into the family's strong spiritual energy. The resulting tunnels allowed Shadowlands invaders to flood beneath the Crab, leading to subterranean battles through the haunted, twisting chasms. Combat engineers diverted aquifers, collapsed tunnels, and invented brutal traps and machines. After the blow from a Kaiu's ōtsuchi smeared Dōkutsu no Majo's head against a cave wall, the battle was won. Efforts to purge the vast network of tunnels and the kansen within left these Kuni lands spiritually desolate. On the surface, this wracked land was now known as the Kuni Wastelands. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 49, 60 Details Duty The Kuni family rooted out any sign of corruption from Crab Clan, and from the Empire as a whole. The Kuni were willing to delve into the secrets of the Shadowlands using study, observation, and even dissection. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 49 Kuni shugenja used to paint their face in red and white. Better to be Certain, by Robert Denton III Knowledge When the armies of Dōkutsu no Majo devoured their lands, their central library in Kuni Castle was almost lost. The Kuni divided the library between its branch families, ensuring that it could not be lost in a single strike. The Kuni became entirely decentralized, and they did not have a single school or shrine. Each student was individually trained by experienced family members, and many small groups lived in isolation within humble huts. Other teachers traveled across Rokugan, taking in new students as they went. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 59 Customs Many Kuni took to the ancient Kuni Witch Hunter tradition of wearing imposing, theatrical face paint. While Witch Hunters generally did this to confuse and disorient demonic entities and evil spirits, other Kuni who wore the face paint frequently did so simply to instill awe and terror in outsiders. Politics Kuni Daimyō The following is a listing of the known daimyō of the Kuni family: Vassals of the Kuni The following were the vassal families of the Kuni: * Ugawari family See also * Kuni family/Meta Daimyo Kuni Category:Crab Clan Leaders (TCG)